Korzan the Damned
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810318 |no = 8449 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 151 |animation_idle = 57 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 12, 21, 33, 42, 54, 82, 85, 91, 100 |normal_distribute = 6, 11, 8, 12, 10, 14, 16, 13, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 12, 18, 24, 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 82, 91, 100 |bb_distribute = 4, 3, 8, 6, 5, 3, 4, 9, 23, 19, 16 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 82, 88, 94 |sbb_distribute = 50, 30, 20 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 12, 15, 21, 24, 33, 36, 42, 45, 54, 57 |sbb2_distribute = 8, 5, 12, 7, 9, 5, 15, 8, 20, 11 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 82, 88, 94, 100 |ubb_distribute = 25, 40, 20, 15 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 12, 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 54, 57, 60 |ubb2_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 10, 7, 6, 6, 5, 3, 10, 8, 6, 12, 8, 6 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = The son and heir to the notorious Overlord Azurai. Hailing from a lineage of legendary warriors and gifted with a strong battle instinct, Korzan was raised to become the ultimate warrior. As a child, he trained tirelessly in hopes that his father would acknowledge his strength one day. Like his father, Korzan once held on to the belief that "might is right." But that is where the similarities end. Korzan cherished the bonds he had with his younger sister, doing all that he could to make her happy. However, when she lost her life in a tragic attack by a rival warband, Korzan's heart was crushed, and he cursed his own foolish pride and lack of strength to save her. His father's indifference to her death further fueled his rage and desire for vengeance. Thus, Korzan set off on a quest for power and vengeance. Korzan was fortunate to find companionship during the darkest of times; comrades who helped him reach salvation and forgiveness in his restless heart. Were it not for the good people of Rih'alnase, Korzan would've continued on a blood-soaked path to damnation. He would have slayed every Warlord that stood in his path, fighting endlessly to heal a wound that would never close. Only through the thrill of battle would Korzan be able to vent his frustrations and temporarily forget his pain. While walking the path of carnage, Korzan would have forgotten his purpose of fighting, addicted to his own power and the thrill of battle. The berserker would have continued living on, only to kill and destroy everything that came before him. |summon = *Sniff*—I smell their fear… They will pay—oh yes they'll PAY! VENGEANCE IS MINE! |fusion = Not enough, no... NO! Not this time… I need… Stronger… I MUST, BE, STRONGER! |evolution = Grrr…no…not this time… Vengeance…blood… KILL! Slaughter them… GUT THEM ALL! |hp_base = 5829 |atk_base = 2876 |def_base = 1755 |rec_base = 2111 |hp_lord = 8327 |atk_lord = 4109 |def_lord = 2507 |rec_lord = 3016 |hp_anima = 9444 |rec_anima = 2718 |atk_breaker = 4407 |def_breaker = 2209 |def_guardian = 2805 |rec_guardian = 2867 |def_oracle = 2358 |rec_oracle = 3463 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Relentless Torment |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, max HP, 20% boost to critical hit rate, considerably boosts Atk for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount, enormously boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount, hugely boosts critical damage & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 100% Atk boost after taking 10,000 damage, 200% Spark boost after dealing 50,000 damage, 150% Crit damage & fills 5-8 BC |bb = Velkar Fury |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns, greatly boosts critical damage for 3 turns, fills own BB gauge to max, adds probable evasion to self for 3 turns & adds probability for self to perform 1 extra action within the same turn |bbnote = 200% + 550% * HP / max HP, 250% Atk and 60% Crit, 125% crit damage, 30% chance to evade attacks & 50% chance to perform another action |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Scarlet Wave |sbbdescription = 3 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 10 combo powerful Fire attack on single foe (consecutive uses boost damage), greatly boosts own max HP, enormously boosts own critical damage for 1 turn, hugely boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts own Atk and critical hit rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 300% boost to multiplier per use up to 3x, 30% HP boost, 150% crit damage, 100% Spark & 300% Atk and 60% Crit |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 3 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 3 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 10 |sbbmultiplier2 = 700~1600 |ubb = Aagni Naraka |ubbdescription = 4 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 15 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts critical damage for 5 turns, enormously boosts own max HP, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 5 turns & activates own BB/SBB/UBB twice for 5 turns |ubbnote = 1000% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 450% Crit and Spark damage & 100% self HP boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 4 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 4 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = 15 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 15 |ubbmultiplier2 = 3000 |dbb = Catastrophe Naraka |synergy = Blaze |bondunit = Doombringer Azurai |dbbdescription = 40 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, own max HP, BB Atk, Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, critical damage, Spark damage, damage taken restores HP & activates own BB/SBB/UBB twice |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 20 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~5 |dbbdc = 20 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 20 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 20 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Savage Fury |esitem = Vulcan Axe |esdescription = 50% damage reduction for 1 turn when damage taken has exceeded certain amount when Vulcan Axe is equipped, fills own BB gauge to max when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount when Vulcan Axe is equipped, adds probable Spark critical for all allies, raises Atk parameter limits to 180,000 & negates critical, elemental damage |esnote = 25% damage reduction (NOT 50%) after taking 50,000 damage, fills BB gauge when dealing 999,999 damage, 20% chance Sparks deal 100% extra damage |evofrom = 810317 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk each turn for up to 10 turns, reduces Def each turn for up to 10 turns |omniskill1_2_note = 20% Atk boost and 10% Def reduction each turn. 200% Atk boost and 100% Def reduction total after 10 turns |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = 300% boost to Atk (effect reduces by 100% each turn) |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Hugely boosts critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack |omniskill4_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = 100% all elemental damage reduction for the first turn |omniskill5_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Critical damage hugely restores HP |omniskill5_1_note = Recovers 5,000 HP |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 20 |omniskill6_1_desc = Adds powerful additional attack at turn's end for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_1_note = 800% additional attack multiplier |omniskill6_2_sp = 30 |omniskill6_2_desc = Allows BB's probability of performing 1 extra action effect to last for 2 additional turns |omniskill6_3_sp = 30 |omniskill6_3_desc = Enhances SBB's huge boost to own Spark damage effect |omniskill6_3_note = +50% boost. 150% boost total |notes = |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Korzan4 }}